


Campus

by Bre_zzy04



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Power, Love, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_zzy04/pseuds/Bre_zzy04
Summary: Max had no Clue what her dorm room had in store for her and her friend





	

_Dear Diary,_

_Max again…. Since I’m new here at BlackWell I was stumbling around like a fucking klutz. But this time it paid off! I ended up going to the wrong room and believe it or not Chloe Stood up and told the teacher she would show me….. She never ended up showing me though because we went on a walk around campus catching up and hugging a lot. I told her how I am really only good at photography so I’m probably going to fail the rest of the classes but she stepped up and said she could help me if I really wanted it…. OF FUCKING COURSE I SAID YES. She gave me her number and we were just about to keep on our walk, the bell rang so we said our byes and went to our next classes….. Only after I ran back to her and asked her where it was._

Max Closed her journal and placed it on her desk on the edge closer to her dorm window and jumped into her bed only to be disappointed that it had zero bounce whatsoever, She grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

4:30

_It’s only been 5 hours.  Agh I want to hang with her….. I have HW so maybe… Fuck it i’ll text her_

 

  
**_CHLOE_ **

 

Chloe didn’t have a dorm on campus so she had to back to her parents house but, her Step dad made like a hell so anywhere else is home away from hell so she decided to just sit in her truck in the parking lot and just sit and breath.

_Seriously I can’t believe Max is back. Fate she went to my class. God she must have freaked when she saw me all punk. Blue hair, Leather jacket and the excessive use of ‘Hella’._

 

Mid thought She heard her phone go off and picked it up/

  


_Max_

_4:35 Pm_

_“Hey. Its Max! Let’s hang and study cause I dont get shit on any of this HW. It’s room 312”_

 

_Chloe_

_4:37 Pm_

_“Alright. On my way.”_

 

_Max_

_4:39 Pm_

_“Okay. Ill tidy up them.”_

 

_Well that was sooner than expected but hey._

Chloe got up and walked out her front door to go walk to her truck and make it to her truck.

  


_5:01 Pm_

Chloe takes a deep breath and knocks on her friends door.

 

_Shit. I'm nervous now. I haven't seen her in so long I uhh don't know wha.._

 

“Hey. Come on in.” Max opens the door a bit wider and motioned her in, only to become to look mortified.

“Yo? Max you alright?” she put a hand her her friends shoulder.

“Oh my DOG! I forgot to clean my room!..Just pay no attention to it.” She then jogs over to her bed and starts clearing it off to free up space for her and Chloe to study.

 

_She's just as nervous as me ha_

 

“I think the chaos makes it feel more cozy in here” Chloe said while plopping down on her bed.

“Oh….I like the way you think.”

 

“Aren’t I just the best?” Chloe says as she offers a devilish smirk to Max as she sits down across from her on the bed Criss cross Style.

“Haha I guess...Soooo Ready to study?”

 

“Sure lets do this shit!” Max hands Chloe a History book and tells her the page number,

 

They study for awhile in silence till, Chloe Notices Max getting frustrated as she goes over her work.

 

“Agh...God Dammit.” Max shoves her books across the bed in frustration.

 

“You okay Maxi-Pad?”

 

“I don't get this! Can you help me?” She gives Chloe the biggest pout.

“Sure.”

 

After evaluating her work, Chloe found where Max was going wrong. She asked her some leading questions that help her find the solution on her own.

 

“Thanks. Owe you… Also who thought you were going to be the smart one?” She gives a eyebrow wag.

 

“I don't know. Im hardcore fucking punk not smart.”

They go back to studying only for Max to get off task again and start staring around the room aimlessly for a bit then going back to work.

_I wonder what she's thinking about.._

“Are you a virgin?” Max blurts out already regretting it.

Chloe tenses up at the question because of its randomness is the silence.

 

“I mean, oh god I’m sorry, I just... I didn’t mean it like—” Max then starts looking down at her hands between her legs on top of her textbooks

“Breath.”

Max takes a deep breath. Then another and another, till she isn't tense anymore.

“Im sorry...It’s just that you’re so cool, and so pretty, and I just figured you’d probably be... you know, ‘experienced’.”

“Ive never been interested in men Honestly.” Chloe says all Non-Chalantly

Max’s Eyes widen “Really? That's so cool Chlo. B-Because Umm...It means you know exactly what you want.”

 

“Yeah I guess you could put it that way.” Chloe stifles out a laugh trying to fill the blank void of noise.

 

“I wish I could be confident like you, but the truth is I don’t have any experience with… sex stuff.”

Chloe Looks taken back. “Even Kissing?”

 

Max pauses, then slowly shakes her head. “...”

 

“Thats Amazing!”

Max almost instantly got defensive mode in gear “Don't make fun of me asshole!”

 

“Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.” Chloe puts her hands up for more proof, even though it wouldn’t help in that situation.

“You know what? I’m a loser why would I think you thought otherwise?” Again Max outs her head down.

“Oh shut up Caulfield. You are not a loser. Your a hippie but not a loser.”

“Really?” She looks up to meet Chloes intense gaze

“Really.” Chloe Pulls her into a hug. Max nuzzles against her chest she you wraps her in a comforting hug.

 

_Why does her hair smells like wild flowers?_

 

“I can help with your problem here ya know.” She pulls off of Max looking her in the eyes

Again.

 

“How?”

“Practice kissing with me” Chloe says all bravely.

 

“W-Wha… Really?.. I mean.. I guess…So i don't get so nervous when i do the real thing… How do we start?” She looked at Chloe with fear riddled eyes.

 

Chloe starts holding Max’s gaze reassuringly while she caresses her face and hair.

 

“Oh.” The fear sinks into nervousness with the word.

 

“L-Let me try.”  Max locks eyes with Chloe and begins to tenderly graze her cheek, ear, and jawline with a Shaky hand.

Chloe closes her eyes and leans in, planting a gentle kiss on Max’s lips.

 

“Wowser.”

 

“Sooo? Am I a good kisser or what?....Let me rephrase. How was it?” She searched Max’s eyes hoping she could tell but Max is a mystery to her. No telling how she will react.

 

“Y-Yeah” She finally gets out after 2 minutes of waiting.

 

“Do you want to keep going” Even Chloe was nervous when she said that.

 

“Yes, Please”

 

This time when Chloe moves in and presses her lips to Max’s ,She kisses Chloe back.

She gives Chloe several brief kisses while she gets the hang of it. Then Chloe suddenly brings a hand up behind Max’s  head and holds her against herself, prolonging a kiss for several seconds. Max pulls back and gives her a dreamy look.

 

“That. Was. Wowser.” She said as she looked at her alarm clock.

 

“Oh Shit Chloe you have to go before the guard sees you here after Day hours.” Max Shoves Chloe up off the bed and towards the door.

 

“This might sound weird, but— I really glad we became friends….Again, Chloe”

 

“Same here Hippie. Cya tomorrow!”

  
The door shuts separating the two after 3 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated once every two days! Also, check out my acct for my other LIS Series


End file.
